This disclosure relates to a moisture detection system. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a moisture detection and alarming system to be used with a person-support apparatus.
Circumstances may cause the patient to remain confined to a bed for a prolonged period of time, in many instances, for periods greater than a week. Confinement on a bed for continuous and extended time periods may result in accumulation of excessive moisture due to sweating while in contact with the bed. Bed wetting may also be one of the sources of additional of moisture content between the patient body surface and the bed. Presence of excessive moisture for prolonged periods can be very harmful as the patient is susceptible to diseases like skin erosion, fungal infection, pressure ulcer or bed sores. While various moisture sensing devices have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.